A Dangerous Dance
by ilovemybishies87
Summary: A series of sensual oneshots involving Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue Orihime. [Update] Chapter 3 up!
1. A Dangerous Dance

Title: A Dangerous Dance  
Pairings: UlquiHime  
Rating: T for sensuality  
Spoilers: None  
Word count: 1,059

* * *

Orihime heard the clicking of their heels reverberate around them as they walked down one of the many hallways of Las Noches. Just a minute ago, Ulquiorra had entered her room and informed her that Aizen had requested for her presence. She followed him silently, watching his coattails flutter around him with each step he took. 

' I just saw Aizen not too long ago, when he showed me the Hougyoku. What could he possibly want with me so soon?' she pondered.

It was then that she noticed that they were not headed to Aizen's throne room, but to some place that Orihime had never been before. The pair stopped before a set of large doors, which creaked open to allow their entrance into the room in front of them. The room was huge and full of Arrancar all shapes, sizes and ranks. Orihime noticed there was a large area of the room that had been left empty. She was about to contemplate why when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Ah! Ulquiorra. I see that you have brought our guest with us," she heard Aizen say calmly. She looked to where he was sitting high above all the Arrancar, a smile gracing his lips. " Now, if you would, please," he continued.

" Hai, Aizen-sama," she heard the Espada next to her reply.

Before she knew what was going on, Orihime could feel Ulquiorra drag her to the center of the room, a spotlight bathing them in light. He grabbed her right hand, putting it in his left, and placed her left hand on her shoulder. His right hand made its way to rest right upon her hip. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she heard Spanish-sounding music start from somewhere in the room and they began to move.

At first, she was awkward. Her feet couldn't keep up with where she was trying to go and she ended up stepping on Ulquiorra's feet more than a few times, not that he said anything. After a few minutes, Orihime decided to relax and let him lead. The music began to pick up in pace and she felt the two of them move closer together.

The music began to move faster and faster and the two moved closer and closer to each other until eventually, the two were pressed up against one another. His leg rubbed up against her leg. Her chest pressed firmly against his. After a while, she wasn't sure how long, everything around them faded until it was the two of them in the spotlight. She could feel the sweat rolling down her face and could see it rolling down his.

A twirl. Her pants poofing. Her cape wrapping itself around her. His coat tails doing the same. His right hand on her stomach. His left on her hip. They are flush against each other again. They sway. She feels him breathe in her scent and she shudders slightly. Another twirl. Now she is facing him again, in the same position that they had started in. Her leg grazes by the area between his and he lets out a soft, strangled moan. Her breathing begins to get harder. His does the same. He pulls her closer to him.

She is like a snake charmer. Every time a limb grazes another limb, she is tempting him to strike out at her in this deadly dance that she had not been willing to partake in to begin with. Orihime looks in his eyes and sees that they are glazed over with something that she could not name. But, somehow, she knew that they were reflecting what was in her own eyes as well.

She felt his right hand slide slowly, from the top of her hip, down the length of her thigh, all the way down until it stopped at the back of her knee. He pushed lightly on the back of it, causing it to bend and moved her leg so that it was resting on the top of his hip. She felt his left hand slide down to the small of her back and felt herself starting to lean back, being supported by his hand. Her left arm was holding on to Ulquiorra by his neck. Her right hand was resting slightly on his chest.

His face was so close to hers now. She could feel his breath on her face, coming out in small pants. She could feel herself panting as wall. Their lips were centimeters apart. The air mingled between them. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. Her whole body felt tingly and numb and shaky at the same time. Out of nowhere, Orihime heard applause and the spell around them had been broken. She was suddenly back in that room with Aizen and all those Arrancar. She could once again feel the weight of their gaze on her and could now hear their low whispers, no doubt talking about what they had just seen.

The clapping died down and she heard Aizen speak once more, " Bravo. Thank you for the wonderful entertainment. Ulquiorra. Orihime. Now, if you would kindly escort our guest back to her room, Ulquiorra…"

" Hai, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra looked at her, indicating that she should follow him. They walked down the halls again until they reached her room. He opened the door for her and they walked inside.

" T-thank you, Ulquiorra-san," Orihime responded shakily.

"…"

Taking his silence as a response, she was about to turn around and walk towards the window when his hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him, startled.

" Ulquio…."

Her question died in on her lips when she felt his finger trace her jaw line, picking up the remnants of her sweat from earlier. He stared at it for a moment before he closed his eyes and brought the finger to his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Her eyes widened. Looking into his eyes, she saw that his eyes were glazed over once again, like they had been when they were dancing. She shuddered, although she was not sure from what. He walked away and was about to leave the room before he turned to gaze at her again.

" I will return in one hour to deliver your dinner…Orihime."


	2. Strawberry Wine

Title: Strawberry Wine  
Pairings: UlquiHime  
Rating: T for sensuality  
Spoilers: None  
Word count: 1,951  
Warnings: Bondage and slightly non-consensual

Yep. Now _A Dangerous Dance_ will be a series of one-shots, although most of them will be stand alone pieces not connected in any way.

You guys win. I know a few of you wanted a sequel to the 'A Dangerous Dance' one-shot, so…here it is, although you won't be too terribly lost if you don't read the first part.

* * *

Orihime had her back turned away from the door, staring out the lone window of her room at the reversed moon. It was all that she had done since she had arrived at Las Noches and, it seemed, that was all she was ever destined to do. That was, until her 'host' had 'requested' that she and her guard dance together. Not just any dance though; a dance that reminded her of the intimate dances that she watched in all those romantic movies. 

' At least they got to dance like that with someone they marginally liked,' she thought wearily, her gaze resting on her hands, ' I don't understand. What purpose did the two of us dancing serve him anyway? Was it just for his own twisted amusement?'

She walked over to the couch on her left and plopped down wearily. From what Orihime could tell, it felt as though an hour had passed since Ulquiorra had left her, with the cryptic message that he would be back in an hour with her dinner.

' He's so confusing,' she decided, closing her eyes. ' Before that dance, he wouldn't talk to me unless he absolutely had to. Now, he's calling me by my first name, among other things…'

She refused to let her mind continue with that line of thinking. What he had done at that time, tasting her sweat from their previous activity, it made her shudder as though she were cold and, yet, she felt very very warm. She could feel herself blush at the memory of his finger tracing her jaw line, and him closing his eyes as he placed his finger in his mouth.

The sound of her door opening and a set of heels clicking on the floor snapped Orihime from her daze. She turned and saw Ulquiorra, followed by another Arrancar who was pushing a cart of food into her room. Once the cart was fully in, he motioned for the other Arrancar to leave the two of them alone, much to the other's confusion. He did as he was told, however, leaving the two in awkward silence. Standing up, she gazed up at him resolutely.

" I'm not hungry."

She thought she saw a look of amusement pass over his face for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

" I had a feeling you would say something to that effect. However, it seems as though your body does not agree with you."

As soon as he said it, her stomach growled loudly. She turned a dark shade of red and refused the urge to punch her stomach for betraying her.

" I **said** I'm not hungry. I don't want you to waste your time, so you can just take the food away," she said once again, sitting back down on the couch behind her.

Ulquiorra turned towards the cart and, for a split second, Orihime thought that he would actually do as she had asked him. No such luck. He turned around, showing her the rope that he held in his hands. She looked up at him in mute horror and noticed that his eyes looked more…alive than they normally did.

" Because you are unwilling to cooperate," he replied slowly, drawing out each of his words in a slow and tortuous manner, " then I have no choice but to tie you down and force you to eat."

Her eyes grew even wider and she leapt up from the couch in an attempt to get away from the cuatra Espada. She didn't have a chance. Ulquiorra's arms had wrapped themselves around her waist and, placing her in one of the chairs at the table in the center of the room, used the rope to bind her to the chair. Her arms were pressed into her sides. She tried to lift her arms to claw at the bindings but to no avail. Orihime glared up at him only to find that he was taking the dishes off the cart and placing them on the table next to her. Taking the lid off of the larger of the two, she peered, as much as she was able to, into the bowl.

" Miso soup…" she noted.

Ulquiorra took the spoon that was lying next to the bowl and, taking some soup into the spoon, brought it to her lips.

" Eat," he demanded, pushing the spoon against her clamped lips while she shook her head.

Using his other hand, he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them until her lips parted. As soon as the contents were inside her mouth, he closed her mouth and rubbed her throat slightly, causing her to swallow the soup against her will. She shuddered lightly, although she wasn't sure whether it was from him prying her mouth open or the touch of his hand as it softly rubbed against her throat. After the first few spoonfuls, Orihime decided that it was much better to willingly eat than being forced, although this did not stop him from rubbing her throat and then some. Sometimes, his hand would go lower, rubbing her neck or the top of her breastbone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him place the spoon in the bowl.

' Thank goodness. All that soup is making me feel so warm.'

" I've finished eating," she stated, staring at him harshly, " You can untie me now."

Ulquiorra shook his head slightly and pointed to the other dish.

" Your meal is not complete until you have eaten your dessert."

" What?! You can't be serious! I already ate the soup! I don't need dessert!" she replied, her eyebrows furrowing slightly and her eyes filling with tears of frustration.

" It would be inconsiderate not to offer our guest dessert," Ulquiorra stated, taking the lid off the dish and showing her its contents.

" Strawberries," she said in awe, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the sweet, red fruit in front of her, " How are there strawberries in Hueco Mundo?"

" It is not important for you know. Eat," he responded, taking a strawberry and placing it to her lips.

She took a bite and, closing her eyes, couldn't help but relish the sweetness as it made its way down her throat. Opening her eyes, Orihime noticed that Ulquiorra was looking at her with the same look that he had a little over an hour before. Shaking off the feeling of dread that was building within her, she opened her mouth again. He continued to feed her one after another until the bowl was almost empty.

It was the second to last strawberry that Ulquiorra had placed against her lips. She bit into the fruit and felt a bit of the juice trail out of her mouth. Orihime attempted to wipe it away with her hand until she remembered that she was tied up.

" Ulqui- "

The rest of her request died on her lips as she saw him lean on closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, she could feel his tongue trace the trail of strawberry juice, all the way from her chin to the corner of her mouth is a slow, measured manner. She closed her eyes tightly, letting out a strangled sigh. Orihime felt warmth pool in an area that she rarely acknowledged; it was painful and yet, at the same time, pleasurable, which confused her even more. She gasped as his tongue swept over her lips. She shuddered.

' What is he doing? Is he going to –'

She no longer felt his tongue on her lips and, opening her eyes, noticed that he was standing in front of her, holding the last strawberry in between his fingers. Gradually, Ulquiorra brought the berry closer to her lips, only a few millimeters away from her mouth, before he quickly took it away. He repeated this a few times, bringing the fruit closer and closer to her lips and then taking it away from her. Orihime was starting to become frustrated with this game of his.

" If you don't want me to have the last strawberry, all you have to do is say – "

Looking up at him, she noticed that he was holding the fruit up to his face and staring at it in a scrutinizing manner. She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until he tore his gaze away from the berry and looked straight into her eyes. She wanted to look away from that piercing stare, but found that she couldn't. Knowing that he had her full attention, Ulquiorra held the strawberry in front of him, lying in the palm of his hand. Without warning, his hand closed around it, crushing the fruit and causing the red juice to drip from his fingers onto the rug beneath him.

' If the red was darker,' she thought, seeing the stain of juice grow in the rug with each passing second, ' it would almost look like blood…'

He opened his hand, revealing the crushed fruit. Then, bringing his hand to his mouth, he closed his eyes and ate strawberry, stem and all. Her eyes widened in surprise, half expecting to see the berry fall out the hole he had in his chest.

' I didn't think that Arrancar could eat human food.'

Opening his eyes, he turned to her, a look of hunger in his eyes. For some reason, she got the feeling that he was not hungry for more strawberries. Ulquiorra walked over to her and, taking his finger, traced her lips with the juice, staining it a light red color. Before she could ask what he was doing, his lips were suddenly on her own, his tongue tracing her lips once again, and, this time, parting them. Orihime's eyes widened. He traced the inside of her mouth slowly, making sure to taste every spot inside her mouth. After about a minute, he pulled away, leaving her face flushed. His eyes lingered on her mouth for a few seconds before he tore his gaze away.

" You have finished your meal," he replied, his voice a little deeper than it usually was, " There is no need to have you tied up any longer."

He released her from her bindings, his fingers lingering on her arms, her sides, and everywhere, it seemed. Every place he touched her felt as though it had been burned and the warmth and pain and pleasure that she felt before were growing to unbearable levels.

Placing the rope and the dishes back on the cart, Ulquiorra went over to her door and called to a lower ranked Arrancar, who took the cart away. Standing up, Orihime felt her body move against her will and walk towards the Espada until she was a few feet away from him. He watched her curiously.

" Thank you for the meal, Ulquiorra-san," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

" …The pleasure was all mine, Orihime. Perhaps next time you will be more willing to eat without having to go to such lengths."

With that, he turned from her and walked out of her room. As soon as she was certain that he was far enough away, she walked over to her couch and plopped down. Taking a pillow into her hands, she rocked back and forth a little, hoping that her body would feel normal soon. She thought over the events that had taken place during her meal.

Somehow, she had a feeling there was more meaning behind him eating that strawberry than she cared to admit.

' Kurosaki-kun, please be careful.'


	3. Morbid Curiosity

Title: Morbid Curiosity  
Pairings: UlquiHime  
Rating: T for sensuality  
Spoilers: None  
Word count: 1,156

Warnings: Non-consensual. Dark.

Yay! An update! You should thank the green tea I had that kept me up till the wee hours of the morning.

(nervous) Oh dear, what to say about this. AU. Definitely AU, since Ulquiorra is a Vasto Lorde Menos, not an Arrancar. As the warning already says, this is definitely non-consensual…about the same level of non-con as Strawberry Wine if not more, so…if that isn't your cup of tea, it would be best to click the BACK button on your browser.

If not, then please enjoy the third installment of A Dangerous Dance!

* * *

' Trash,' he thought coldly, taking in a few lower-level Adjucha that had somehow made their way into his self-proclaimed domain, ' every one of them.'

Ulquiorra took in his surroundings, somewhere in the deepest part of Hueco Mundo where only the bravest (or, in the Adjucha's case, the most foolish) of hollows dared to tread. It was made up of black, white, and every shade of gray imaginable, and the environment was unforgiving; only the strongest of hollows could survive. He, as a Vasto Lorde, had no trouble surviving there. This was not the case with the Adjucha in front of him. Standing up to his fullest height, he looked up at the taller Hollow.

" What do you think you are doing in this place?" Ulquiorra demanded sharply.

He saw their eyes widen in fear and their bodies tremble. It was a laughable sight, and, if Ulquiorra had been the laughing type, he would have laughed at their foolishness. Instead, he continued to glare at them with a critical eye. They looked at him nervously, trying to conceal something behind them. Imperceptibly, he raised an eyebrow.

" N-nothing, Schiffer-sama," the one cried out, bowing her head deeply. " We…we just lost our way. We'll leave right this insta-"

" That is not necessary," he replied, cutting her off, as well as cutting off her head, " You do not even deserve to exist. Disappear."

He destroyed the other Hollow with ease, their cries and pleas falling on deaf ears. Their bodies slumped to the ground; Ulquiorra looked at them distastefully.

' They are not worth consuming,' he decided, beginning to walk away from the three Hollow that he had just killed.

" T-thank you…for saving me…"

Ulquiorra blinked once and looked down at the ground where the voice had come from. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. It was a plus soul. A plus soul in the deepest, most inhospitable part of Hueco Mundo and yet…it was still okay. This puzzled him to no end.

' No plus soul should be able to survive here. Even the Adjucha that had dragged it to this place could barely handle the conditions and yet…here it is, ' he noted, taking in its appearance.

It was a young woman, sixteen at the very oldest, with long orange hair and big, brown eyes. Her hands were wrung together and she was shaking ever so slightly. Tears were forming in her eyes and she looked up at him sincerely.

" I…I don't know what happened. One minute I was walking to school and I heard a car horn from behind me, and the next those weird creatures were dragging me around this weird world," she explained, looking him over. From the way she was looking at him, it appeared that she thought he was one of those 'weird creatures' as well.

"Wh -"

" Silence," Ulquiorra demanded. She closed her mouth quickly and looked down at the ground while she twirled a strand of hair around her finger nervously.

' She's nothing more than a plus. A plus is nothing more than trash,' he thought quickly, ' however…she's here, in this place. How? It does not make sense. She should not have survived. Why did they drag her to this place to consume her?'

He felt her reiatsu and noticed that something was off, although what exactly he was not certain.

' She's different. She's not like other plus souls. She's not like other hollows. There's something about her that makes her unique.'

" You are unusual, woman," he said, his sudden statement causing her to jump slightly and look up at him.

" Wh-What are you talking about? I…I don't understand."

" I do not remember the last time I consumed a plus soul. Years? Centuries? The only thing I am certain of is that it has been a very long time," he explained, drawing closer to her slowly.

She turned to run away from him, but he was quicker. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the ground with a Vasto Lorde on top of her holding her down.

His long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around her wrists, her hands on either side of her head. She tried with all her strength to push him off, but to no avail. Despite his slender appearance, he was strong. He brought his head closer to hers and she eyed the two sharp, horn-like points coming from his head warily.

" Plus souls are trash," he whispered insidiously, causing a slight shudder to run down her spine, " They are so thin and lacking in reiatsu. Only the lowest of hollows would think them filling."

Ulquiorra moved even closer to her, his frigid breath on her cheek.

" But you are not trash," he said, closing his eyes.

Before she could respond, she felt his tongue on her skin, tracing the line of her jaw to the apple of her cheek. She let out something between a scream and a moan. She wasn't sure what he was doing to her, but she was in pain; it felt as though a small part of her soul was being ripped away from her. His eyes opened, glazed over with hunger.

" Delicious," he acknowledged, leaning down again for another taste.

Ulquiorra was not one for gluttony. No. Unlike other hollows, who would quickly consume their meal and move on to the next soul, he liked to take his time and enjoy his meal to the fullest. This time, he brought his lips to her own and, using one of his hands, opened her mouth. His tongue traced the inside of her cheek and her tongue in a deliberate, torturous manner. Her hands beat against his chest, but he continued. Somehow, he found his hands stroking her hair, brushing over her chest, and grazing up and down the length of her leg. Pulling away from her, he noted that she was flushed and breathing heavily. Tears trailed down her cheeks, causing the hair around her face to stick to her cheeks.

' A soul like this does not come about often. It would be wise to enjoy this as long as possible,' Ulquiorra considered.

Standing up, he pulled her from the ground roughly and, putting an arm beneath her knees, carried her off to another corner of his domain that he was certain he could enjoy her to the fullest. Once there, he sat down, still cradling her in his arms. Using his free hand, he placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up to meet her gaze.

" Why are you doing this?" she asked, shivering slightly.

He considered whether to answer her or not. After a beat, Ulquiorra decided that she could be allowed to know. After all, she was not trash and she would be his for an extremely long time.

"…Addiction...and morbid curiosity."


End file.
